


Adagio

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Series: pas de deux [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: Sam promised Rafe he knew how to dance, but this doesn't seem to be going that well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Fake Dating AU that you can find either in this collection or variously on Tumblr at [videogamesandbutts](http://videogamesandbutts.tumblr.com/tagged/the-fake-dating-au), [ughrafe](http://ughrafe.tumblr.com/tagged/fake-dating-au), [jilldrawblog](https://jilldrawblog.tumblr.com/tagged/fake-dating-au), or [thirtysixsavefiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com/tagged/fake-dating-au).
> 
> Thanks as always to jilldrawblog for cheerleading and getting me unstuck. <3

The fourth time Sam steps on his foot Rafe pushes back from Sam’s arms and glares.

“I thought you said you knew how to do this,” he snaps, and Sam throws his hands up.

“I do! You’re the one who’s making this difficult.” Rafe’s left eye twitches, and he’s two seconds away from calling off this torturous excuse for a lesson when the instructor steps in.

“Boys,” Sheila says with an amused smile that doesn’t falter at all when Rafe turns his glare on her. “You can’t both lead,” and Rafe’s blood pressure shoots through the roof.

It had been bad enough that ever since Rafe had showed up on the society circuit with Sam in tow, there had been an almost  _ suspicious _ uptick in the amount of events that suddenly required his  _ personal _ attendance - and any plus ones, of course. Sam hadn’t been on the guest list for the annual Gallagher Charity Ball three weeks ago, but he is now, and Rafe is all but certain that he has his mother to thank for that. How bad could it be, Rafe had asked himself; they put in an appearance, they drink a few glasses of champagne, they head home early, social obligation discharged and Rafe’s reputation further bolstered.

Only Sam had taken one look at the invitation and said, “Charity  _ ball _ ? As in dancing?” and a whole new world of terrifying possibility had opened up.

It’s not that Rafe hadn’t believed Sam when he had protested that he knew how to dance. It’s just that he wasn’t going to risk humiliating himself in front of a society set that will talk of nothing else for the next six months. Fortunately, the dance instructor who had taught  _ him _ was still taking private appointments; and good thing too, because this is a disaster.

“Sam.” Sheila snaps her fingers and Sam starts. “You lead. I know, hon,” she says when Rafe stares at her in incredulous betrayal. “But he  _ is _ taller.” She turns to say something else to Sam but Rafe can’t hear her over the furious ringing in his ears.

The next thing he knows there’s a hand between his shoulders. “Here.” Sheila practically shoves him face-first into Sam’s chest, then arranges his arms while he’s still recovering. “Like this.”

Rafe looks up at Sam and - they’re really  _ close _ like this and Rafe is suddenly not sure this is a good idea at all. Sheila’s already working on Sam, though, positioning his arms so one hand is splayed large against Rafe’s back and the other closes around Rafe’s. 

Sam’s been careful since that first night, since those heated kisses in the hotel room, to only touch Rafe in public, when they’re “together.” It’s understandable; that was  _ practice _ , something they had to get right if they were going to pull this off. This is practice too - although this is a different kind of intimacy, especially if he puts himself in Sam’s hands the way he’s being asked to.

Sam looks down and smiles, crooked and self-deprecating and Rafe guesses he can give this a chance.

“Okay.” Sheila claps her hands together and steps back. “Try that again. And this time, Rafe honey, try to let go a bit? He does know what he’s doing.”

Rafe rolls his shoulders, feeling Sam’s hand move with him and ignoring Sam’s muttered “yeah, see?” He can do this. He can  _ learn _ to do this.

The music starts up again and Rafe makes a conscious effort to relax, and this time when Sam starts moving Rafe follows. It’s different, to listen instead of lead, to move to the cues of Sam’s hands and body - but it’s familiar, too, not that different at all from telling their cover story, playing off of Sam’s embellishments and adding his own. This is a different kind of storytelling, maybe, one they tell together, and it has to be convincing. Rafe Adler allows himself to be led nowhere; except, perhaps, here, with Sam looking down at him with a smile so private the rest of the room falls away.

“Hey, we’re doing this,” Sam says, delighted.

“Yes, you appear to be marginally competent. I’m shocked too.” Sam huffs, but his hand tightens around Rafe’s, calluses sliding over the backs of Rafe’s fingers. 

Something sounds strange, and it takes a moment for Rafe to realize what he’s hearing. It’s the  _ absence _ of music; the song must have ended some time ago, and Sam lifts his head as if he’s just now realizing it too. As he slows to a halt he looks back down, eyes dropping to Rafe’s lips for the barest fraction of a second, and Rafe’s breath picks up in a way that has nothing to do with exertion.

Then Sam’s pulling him in even closer, and Rafe has just enough time to wonder if Sam is  _ actually _ going to kiss him, right here -  but Sam just presses his lips to Rafe’s temple, quick and casual, before releasing him and shifting back. Just like a real couple.

Which they’re not. But Sheila doesn’t know that - and while she’s not exactly the audience they’re trying to convince, it certainly doesn’t hurt to put up a united front. That’s probably what Sam was thinking. He’s got good instincts about that kind of thing.

Rafe knows the studio is warm - he had had to shed his jacket the minute he stepped through the door - but he suddenly feels unaccountably cold where Sam stepped away.

“So how was that?” Sam asks, breaking Rafe out of his reverie. “ _ Passable?” _

Still not over that one, then. Rafe feels his mouth curve up.

“I’ve seen worse,” he allows. Sam shakes his head but he’s got a matching grin on his own face and he opens his arms in invitation.

“Come on, then. Better make sure I won’t embarrass you in front of your friends, right?” Rafe snorts at  _ friends _ , but he nods at Sheila, who starts the music up again. Rafe steps back into Sam’s arms, Sam’s hand settling warm and strong on his back.

There are other things they could be doing. Sam apparently has some hangup about Rafe’s parents, and Rafe admits that they took more of an interest in Sam than he had anticipated. He and Sam could be going over their story, ironing out the details and preparing ready answers for the questions Rafe knows are still coming their way. They probably  _ will _ do that, later this evening.

But right now a few more dances won’t hurt anything.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
